Destiny isn't something you can avoid
by Crying-angel213
Summary: What happens if Bella suddenly decides she doesn't want to be a vampire because of all the chaos it can bring. What if she left Edward and moves back with Renee but Victoria still finds her. Will she be turned and go back to Edward? Read and find out. R
1. There is NO going back

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse but I still love the series. **

_**Ch.1 There is NO going Back**_

Bella was so focused on the newspaper she was reading about the killings going on in Seattle, that she didn't realize that Edward had joined her in the room. She jumped slightly when he whispered her name. "Sorry Bella didn't mean to scare you. I knocked and thought you'd heard me." "It's not you that made me jump… have you read this?" I threw the newspaper across the table facing him. "No I haven't got a chance to look at the news today. I figured it was getting worse though." "They say it's a serial killer now." "I see…. I think we should go see Jasper." I followed him towards his Volvo lost deep in my thoughts. On our silent drive there I kept going over and over again all the positive things that were going to come out of being a vampire but my mind was so foggy right now I couldn't think straight. I couldn't stop going back to how many bad things were going to come out of being turned. I knew now that this wasn't the best idea to become one of them. I loved Edward with all my heart but I just couldn't live with being one of them. I knew it used to excite me about thinking what it would be like to be one but now so many things had changed. I just couldn't go through with it. I knew Edward would be glad if I stayed human but I also knew it would hurt myself if I were to stay with Edward. So my decision was final, I would leave Edward, as much as it hurt, and move back with my mom so Edward and possibly I could go back to living what's left of our lives. I didn't realize we had made it to his house until he put a hand on my shoulder slightly shaking me. "Bella you were in such deep thought, please tell me what you were thinking about." I thought to myself 'it's now or never'. "Edward I've thought things through and I don't think I can go through with becoming a vampire. I'm going to go live with my mom, and I think its best if I left by myself. This way you can go on living the way it was before me. I'm sure it would be best for you and your family. I do love you and I probably always will but after everything I've been through…. No everything we've been through I think it's for the best." "Bella… I… I love you and don't know what I'd do without you, again…. But if this is what you want I won't try to stop you. Your right though, this is probably for the best." "I'm glad you understand. Maybe someday we'll meet again but I doubt it. It'll be like I never existed and you can go back to the way it used to be, not having to worry about Victoria, the Volturi, or your secret getting out because of having to protect a human. I hope you have a good rest of your existence, and this is goodbye. I would say goodbye to your family but it wouldn't be wise for them or myself." With that I got out of the car only to notice it was raining. It was a good thing to because the rain covered up the tears streaming down my face.

1 week later

Charlie was heartbroken when I told him that I hated it here and wanted to go live back in Florida with my mom… but unknown to him it was for the best. I couldn't live with myself if any thing were to happen to him because of my bad luck magnet. I had already discussed things with my mom and she was ecstatic with the news of me coming home and I tried my best to show that I was happy with my decision but I'm pretty sure I didn't fool anyone. Everyone knew how much I loved Edward and they were as bewildered as the next person to understand why I was leaving him. I told everyone it just wasn't working out between us but what's sad is that's partially true. Not in a normal couple's way but more supernatural way, not that anyone outside of me and_ his_ family would not that. But that didn't matter now any way's because in half an hour I would be headed to Florida, to home, or what was considered home after so long. The only thing that made me cry more was when I was safely on the plane looking into the airport waiting areas and saw _his_face staring back at me in such a longing way that made me want to go throw myself in his arms and never let go but I couldn't now because it just wouldn't be right. Once I got to Florida and settled in I would find someone knew and move on….. Ok so that's the biggest lie I've ever told but I would try to live without anyone's suspicion and that's when I noticed the person sitting in front of me. How I missed her fiery red hair before is beyond me but it was no mistake of who it was. Victoria, the vampire who was out to kill me. Well this made things a little ironic considering I already felt dead on the inside. Now I could be dead on the outside to. I guess this is what I get for thinking that just leaving Edward, his family, and Forks behind would let me live a safe normal life. I should've realized long ago that after you learn the truth about vampires and werewolves existing that there is no going back to a normal and that you should try to make the best of the life you've found because once you find it or it finds you there's no way around it, except to go through it.

**Okay so I was reading eclipse when I got this idea all of a sudden. I really hope you liked the first chapter and hopefully the second chapter will be up soon. Please Review and no flames. **


	2. Your FATE is final

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's books as much I would love to.**

**Ch.2 Your FATE is final **

When the plane landed and it was my turn to get off I was very weary because I knew what my fate held for me. I saw her in plain view as I stepped through the airport door. She was waiting for me, this I knew but something was off. She wasn't how I pictured her in my nightmares. The evil smile I thought she'd wear wasn't there, instead she seemed almost like she was reconsidering her plans. I wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing. Right now though it didn't really seem to matter to me because whatever fate was laid out for me I was ready and I wouldn't fight back. I knew it was weak of me to give up now after everything I've been through but I just don't care anymore. My life...my soul...my heart, it was still back in Forks with the one I left to care for it, not that I would ever come get it because I didn't deserve it, besides it wouldn't mean anything now. Right now I had bigger issues to deal with. I walked up to Victoria, knowing it was useless to fight or try to escape.

"Well Bella it seems your Edward isn't here to protect you this time but I figured I'd get more of a fight out of you. It's a pity that this is how it's going to end, with no fight and all I mean. But wait where is your precious Edward, I never thought the day would come when he wasn't with you." "He isn't _my _Edward, at least not anymore. I left_ him_ because I couldn't go through with becoming one of them... one of you." "Wow, that was something very unexpected, very unlike you. Now it seems your willing to die... almost like you don't care what happens to... You don't care what happens to you, do you?" "Why should I care everything I have is gone. I only bring bad luck everyone I cross paths with. You would be doing the world a favor if you disposed of me." "Now where's the fun in that? No, I think I'll keep you alive, so to speak..." "What do you..." Then I got her intentions. She was going to turn me... so apparently I was going to become like them after all. So it's true then you can't avoid fate, if that's what you want to call it. "Your going to turn me. Isn't that actually quite funny." "What's so funny about it?" I could see the confusion in her eyes at my apparent lack of sanity. "Well I was planning on you killing me but now I'm going to become one them. I guess fate has a sick sense of humor." "You really don't seem to care. I guess you're stronger than I realized. You'll become a great addition to my coven once your turned." "Then what are you waiting for." "Well the public for one thing. So follow me."

I followed her to a white house almost identical to_ his _home. She didn't hesitate to bite me once we stepped through the front door. I could feel the blood being drained from me and her venom poisoning my blood but I didn't scream or move or anything. I was just numb and waited my fate out, because there was nothing else I could do, because once fate has found you, you can't do anything to change it. So I guess I really was destined to become a vampire just like Alice had foreseen. But then again I learned a long time ago not to bet against Alice.

**Three days later**

The three days passed quite quickly with little pain. The fire that burned through me was nothing compared to the burning in the back of my throat for blood. I actually at one point thought that blood would repulse me like it did when I was human but now I craved it more that ever before. Victoria was by my side in an instant with a human boy, who looked no more than the age of eight and was petrified. I didn't think about it all until after I was done feeding off of him to realize I was acting just as I had feared I would, but at this point I couldn't change it because I was a newborn vampire with a blood lust. As I threw the drained body down I looked at Victoria expectantly as she showed me to another room with a few human children. I didn't think at all as I drained each and everyone of them because I was to overwhelmed with the smell. I just gave into it and quenched my thirst. Once the need to feed was out of the way I looked for Victoria and found her standing at the opening of the door smiling proudly at me. "Victoria...even though we have our differences. I am grateful you changed me. I know at first I didn't like the idea and even though I didn't fight it I was still dreading it in a way. But now that it has happened I am forever in your debt." "Do not worry child, like you said it was just apart of your fate."

**Okay everyone Second chapter is now finally complete and it isn't how I originally planned it but I think now it's better. Third chapter will be up soon so plz review and no flames.**


End file.
